The Adventures of The Avengers
by Carter Davenport
Summary: A month after the Battle of Manhattan, Loki gets sent back female and as the Avengers's personal slave. But after the Battle of Slovakia, her life is going to change because she's finally found love in Avengers Tower. But will it last? WARNINGS: A few yaoi and yuri couples and the second chapter has male/female sex. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day after the battle against Ultron. Everyone was at Avengers Tower, including Loki, who was the Avengers personal slave since a month after the attack on Manhattan. Everyone there was wearing black to show support for Wanda losing Pietro. Even Loki was forced into wearing a black dress, even if she didn't want to.

"Doesn't anyone know how to heal him at least? I don't want to leave him with holes when we have to..." Wanda said and cut herself off before she said that one final word. It was the word that meant her little brother was really dead.

"We can make Loki heal him." Tony thought out loud. Loki looked up from her book and over at Pietro, who layed dead in Wanda's arms.

"Why would I heal him if he's already dead and should be buried according to your Midgardian standards?" Loki asked. Wanda gave a soft cry.

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Clint snapped at the girl.

"I'm not known to do the right thing." Loki said, flipping a page.

"How about, you're our slave and we will use discipline on you? How's that for a threat?" Natasha snapped at her.

"O-Okay." Loki whispered, closing the book and looking at Pietro. His eyes were still open. No one could bring themselves to close them yet. Loki looked at Wanda and she saw how sweet and devoted she was to her brother. "Can I...?" Loki asked Wanda.

"Yes, Loki. Just please...don't hurt him." Wanda whispered, letting go of Pietro.

"Here goes nothing." Loki mumbled, taking Pietro's cold hand in both of hers and she shivered as the touch of cold skin. She let green magic flow through her hands into his cold one and she healed the places where the bullets hit him. They filled over with skin and everything inbetween healed itself. Loki let go of his hand as it got warm in her touch and gasped as his eyes met hers and she shook under his gaze. "That worked too well." Loki whispered.

"What happened?" Pietro asked.

"You're okay!" Wanda exclaimed, taking her brother's face in her hands and checking him for anything that might hurt.

"H-He's alive!" Tony exclaimed.

"That's impossible. He didn't have a pulse for over two hours." Bruce said, not looking. But he turned around and fell out of his chair, shocked that Pietro was alive and unharmed.

"Can I just go to bed? I'm really confused right now." Loki asked.

"Sure, I think everyone should head to bed. Today's kinda been weird and shocking and everyone needs a bit of a break." Steve said. Loki nodded and started to get up.

"Here." Pietro's voice rang at her as he held out a hand, now standing up in front of her. She took his hand and he helped her up, grabbing her hip halfway up and smiled at her. Loki gave a nervous smile.

"Thanks." Loki whispered.

"Go to bed, Loki or you'll have to sleep outside." Tony said. Loki looked up at Pietro's eyes once more before she bit her lip and headed off to her room with a sigh, quiet as she though to herself.

"Why are you mean to her? She's very pretty and she saved me." Pietro said.

"She's our slave, Pietro. You're not supposed to be nice to a slave." Natasha said.

"But she saved me." Pietro said vehemently.

"Only because we made her save you, Pietro." Clint said.

"That's not true. She likes me, I know she does. I saw it in her eyes." Pietro said, furious before he ran out at his normal fast speed. He checked every room for the cute girl that saved him until he found a room with her name on it in green and he peered in to make sure she was decent. She looked like she was asleep on her bed but she looked up at him as he looked at her. She gave a smile at him and waved him in, lazy and adorable. Pietro smiled at her and slipped into her room. "You are very pretty, Loki." Pietro whispered.

"And you are very handsome, Mister Pietro. But wouldn't you rather call me Slave instead of my name?" Loki said.

"Why would I call such a beautiful woman a slave when she doesn't deserve my hatred? You saved my life, Loki. I wish to repay you for that. Until I do, I am forever in your debt." Pietro said, sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked up at him and took his hand but his were so much bigger than hers that he easily enveloped her entire hand with just one of his.

"But I am the slave of all the Avengers, Mister Pietro. I am meant to serve you. I couldn't ask something of you." Loki said softly as Pietro layed on his side next to her.

"But you are so beautiful. I must be able to do something for you, darling." Pietro said, his face only an inch or so from hers.

"If you kiss me, I'll let you do anything you want to me." Loki whispered, shuddering.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro closed the space between them and Loki gave a soft sign into the kiss, her free hand going up to grip Pietro's hair to hold him close, desperate. Pietro pulled back when they both needed air. "Would you believe me if I told you that that was my first kiss?" Loki asked.

"Not with a girl as pretty as you, darling." Pietro said.

"It was." Loki breathed.

"You said that you would let me do whatever I wanted if I kissed you?" Pietro asked.

"Yes, Mister Pietro." Loki whispered against his lips.

"Then just settle in, darling." Pietro said and he pulled the blanket off her before he pulled it back over the two of them. Loki was breathing heavily, nervous of what Pietro would do to her considering she said he could do anything to her. But he kissed her again and she calmed against him as he made her feel protected. She sighed happily as his hands came to rest on her button up shirt. He started undoing the buttons. Loki was a bit disappointed that he only wanted her for her body. But he put his hand on her bare chest as he pushed her shirt away and she trembled at the touch. He smirked, finally pulling away from the kiss to look at her. "I want a relationship after this. A real one." Pietro whispered against her lips.

"I want that too, Mister Pietro." Loki whispered, trembling under his touch.

"You're so beautiful like this." Pietro whispered as he kissed down her neck and he looked up at her eyes, making sure she wanted this. He saw the spark of need in her eyes and he spread her legs apart gently and rubbed her wet opening. She gave a soft moan, whimpering as Pietro went down on her and pushed his tongue inside her. Loki gave a cry, grabbing his hair and whining as he fucked her on his tongue and worked her open, Loki making noises and cries as he did so. Pietro pulled his fingers out and looked at her face. She looked like she wanted him more than he wanted her. He quickly got rid of his clothes and he lined up and went inside her. She gripped his shoulders with her nails, breathing hard as he moved slowly at first, torturously slow for him.

"Pietro...go as fast as you can. Please." Loki whispered, beathily. He looked at her like she was a goddess for a few seconds before he took her hands and pinned them down. His lower half went in a blur as he went as fast as he ran. Loki gave a muffled cry into his shoulder, moaning loudly as he smirked against her hair, giving soft moans in Slovakian into her hair, going faster than a blur at some point because Loki gave a loud moan and raised her hips, grinding against him as he blurred in and out of her. She started trembling, tightening around him as she came and he followed, giving a soft grunt as he came inside her. Loki smiled as Pietro pulled out of her and they both curled up together with her head buried in his shoulder and he held her close as they both fell asleep. The next morning, Pietro startled awake to the door being banged on and Loki was curled up next to him, her chest and half her back exposed by the blankets, but now she was startled awake. The door opened and he looked up at Tony.

"Get up, Loki! You were supposed to get up an hour ago!" Tony's voice rang as he opened the door. "Okay, I know you're new to this team and all. But you'd better have a good alibi, Maximoff." Tony said, Loki covering herself with the blanket as Pietro held the blanket up, holding Loki close.

"I love her." Pietro said.

"She has magic, she can make you believe whatever she wants!" Tony exclaimed.

"Is that true?" Pietro asked her, moving away from her.

"I-I swear I didn't use my magic, I wouldn't! I love you! I..." Loki stuttered.

"Little Liar! You did the same to me not a week ago!" Tony snapped at her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes as Pietro scoffed and shoved her, pulling on his clothes.

"You said I was your first!" Pietro snapped at her.

"She lied, dude. She always does. I bet it didn't even mean anything to her." Tony said.

"You disgusting little slut! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Pietro spat at her and stormed out.

"How could you say all those lies!?" Loki cried.

"How could you let him sleep with you!? He doesn't need to be focused on you and what you want! You're a slave, Loki! You mean nothing to everyone! And you should mean nothing to him! He shouldn't like you and he shouldn't even care that you exist! So just stay away from him and stop letting him like you!" Tony yelled at her before he stormed out, slamming the door. Loki just sat there for a few minutes before she put her head in her knees, shaking as she cried into her knees. Wanda, walking by, heard her and realized that, yes. The team would have Pietro's attention, but Loki was hurting because she really loved him and she really hadn't manipulated him. Pietro was so hard to manipulate that not even Wanda could get in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later, Pietro was still pissed off at what Tony had told him Loki had done. He was focused on training. But Loki was getting weaker and more depressed every time he didn't look back at her the same way he had three months before. She was crying herself to sleep every night and she rarely had extra energy to clean or really do anything but sleep and cook. She slept most of the day and she still rarely had energy when she was awake. Everyone just thought it was her way of rebelling and that she wasn't really weak, she was just angry at them for not letting her be with Pietro. But she was watching a movie with them for movie night and she passed out bringing them their popcorn. Pietro, despite his hatred for her, caught her before she hit the ground and then set her down, not wanting to touch her for any longer.

"She passed out." Pietro said.

"Someone get her to the Medical Rooms." Bruce said, sighing. It wasn't the first time one of the girls passed out. Natasha had passed out because she'd had an ectopic pregnancy after she'd gotten raped on a mission. The fact of the matter was that Natasha's body was strong enough to hold on until Bruce could get out the baby, which was a healthy baby girl that was alive and breathing that Natasha and Darcy later named Natalie. Loki's body was too fragile that she would possibly die from having an ectopic pregnancy or even from just being sick. Twenty minutes later, they had a full screening of her blood and they read it off to everyone.

"Pregnant!?" Clint exclaimed after Bruce finished explaining.

"I'm gonna kill her, I swear it." Tony said.

"From me or Tony?" Pietro asked sarcastically.

"What? What do you mean? She hadn't been with anyone before you and she hasn't been with anyone since." Natasha said.

"Tony, you lied to me!" Pietro snapped, extremely pissed off at Tony as he slammed him into the wall. "She's fucking pregnant now, Tony! Why was it so damn important to make me hate her when you saw how much I loved her!?" Pietro spat at him. Everyone was shocked that Pietro would admit that he still loved Loki, even though he'd been so focused on hating her the past few months.

"I needed you to focus on your training!" Tony defended.

"Well then, congratulations! You've made me focus...on her! I'm done training until I see my child and I don't want anything to do with you!" Pietro spat and pushed Tony away from him. Everyone looked shocked, Pietro had just mouthed off at the man who gave them a permanent home. But he was so angry at Tony that everyone couldn't honestly say that his judgment wasn't impaired.

"Pietro, she's been asking for you. I think you should go talk to her. It's about the baby." Bruce said. Pietro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and looked back at Bruce with his eyes shining with weakness at the mention of his child.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Pietro whispered, scared as he let go of Tony and turned completely to Bruce.

"Nothing's wrong with the baby. Nothing except that she says she doesn't want to have your baby if you won't help her take care of it." Bruce said. Pietro's eyes went numb.

"Bu-But I love her! Of course I'd help her take care of our baby!" Pietro exclaimed.

"She thinks you hate her." Clint said. Pietro gave a glance at Tony with a bitter look before Bruce lead him in to see Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki looked up at him, her hands on her stomach.

"I'm aborting it, I already told Bruce that I don't want it." Loki whispered bitterly, tears welling in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks and Pietro felt tears building in his own eyes to see her cry.

"Loki, don't hurt our baby. I still love you. I know Tony was lying now. I want to help you with this baby." Pietro whispered, taking her hand. She looked up at him with tears going down her face.

"I love you too, but I just don't want to trust you just to have you leave me again." Loki whispered, taking his hand as he brushed her hair from her face.

"I will never leave you again, I promise." Pietro whispered back and nudged their mouths together. Loki melted into the kiss and they separated as Bruce cleared his throat.

"I guess we've made up in here. Good, now it's time to finally get this ultrasound done." Bruce said, turning off the lights in the room and getting out the toggle connected to the screen he turned on. "This will be cold at first, Loki." Bruce warned as he opened the tube of gel and lifted her shirt until he stomach was exposed. She gave a soft gasp as Bruce spread the gel on her stomach. And he put the toggle to her stomach, moving the gel around before he settled the toggle on top of a tiny bump on her lower stomach. Pietro stared at the screen in wonder. That was his baby on that screen, he finally had a family besides Wanda.

"That's beautiful." Pietro whispered, looking at the life inside his pregnant love.

"There's more than one." Bruce said. Pietro looked at him in shock and Loki looked at him confused. "Look, there's Baby A, that's Baby B, and this is Baby C." Bruce said.

"Triplets!?" Pietro exclaimed

"Yup." Bruce assured him and Loki. Loki was full out crying, happy that Pietro and her were having triplets.

"They need names." Loki said.

"You are fourteen weeks pregnant. Stay still, I might be able to tell the genders if we're lucky." Bruce said, moving the toggle. "It looks like you're having two girls and a boy." Bruce said, turning off the machine as Pietro wiped the gel off Loki's belly and helped her off the table.

"How about I help you with dinner and we can think of names together." Pietro said, his arm around Loki's waist as they walked out of the room and into the living room, ignoring the looks from everyone as they headed into the kitchen and Loki set up the cutting boards.

"Okay, everyone's a little different for dinner here, Pietro. Me, you, Wanda, and Bruce are vegan. Steve, Bruce, and Natalie are lactose intolerant. Clint, Sam, Rhodey, Tony, and Pepper still take milk and eggs. Jane, Darcy, Natasha, and Natalie eat fish but no meat. Thor still eats meat on like Christmas or Thanksgiving but not normally. And Vision tries to eat monthly but he's kinda not human enough to digest as fast as us so he gets full pretty fast, but he doesn't like meat or milk from what I can tell." Loki explained, smiling at him as he put his arms around her waist.

"So we both think eating animal products is wrong, me and you?" Pietro asked.

"Yes, but our girls will need me to breastfeed them or they might not grow right." Loki said.

"That's fine, whatever they need, these girls will get." Pietro said.

"Thanks, Pietro. But we should start cooking." Loki said.

"Yeah. Before we forget it entirely." Pietro said. Loki gave a soft laugh as she started cooking and Pietro was struggling to keep up with her for once.


	5. Chapter 5

As they finished putting things out on the table, Pietro got names.

"Darling, how about Love, Lily, and Luca?" Pietro asked her.

"Those could be middle names. I want something that shows they're your daughters and son with their first names." Loki said.

"If you're done? We're waiting." Tony said.

"I've had about enough of you. She's pregnant and she's weak. The least I can do is help her with names for our daughters. But the most I can do for her is to defend her from you. I have had enough of you and your narcissistic, stupid, annoying personality! Stop insulting her or I will take her and I will leave!" Pietro snapped, slamming Tony against the wall and Loki gasped in shock at how strong he was and to what lengths he was willing to go for her.

"Stop, stop! Pietro, stop! I know you hate him, but I'm still his slave. Don't hurt him or he can hurt me." Loki said fearfully, pulling Pietro away from Tony. Pietro sighed and let Tony go, looking to Loki and gave a soft grin at her.

"How about we eat alone instead, Loki?" Pietro asked Loki. She nodded and Pietro took their plates and carried them to the living room to eat. They didn't speak to Tony for the rest of the night, rather ignoring him. Everyone else joined them, ignoring Tony until he was sitting all alone at the dining table and everyone was on couches and chairs in the living room, watching TV. Everyone ignored Tony for two whole days.

"Okay, fine! I've been a terrible person. Can we please just go back to normal now?" Tony said, annoyed.

"If you treat her like she's a person too, then we're fine, but you always refuse. And if we think you really are being nice, you're actually threatening her." Natasha said as Loki slept on Pietro's shoulder as Clint and Bruce made lunch for everyone.

"Fine, I promise. I'll treat her better once she wakes up." Tony promised. Nobody believed him just because of the look in his eyes. But really, he was thinking of what he could do for her to help her. Then it hit him and he went to the library and looked for books and got to matching.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was December fifth. Pietro woke up normal and looked at where Loki was laying next to him. She looked like she was sleeping but the blankets were covered in blood and she looked really pale. He shook her shoulder but she only moved when he moved her. He threw the blankets off himself and ran to Bruce and Tony's rooms.

"Get up now! Loki is not waking up and our bed is covered in blood!" Pietro yelled into Bruce's room. The doctor and billionaire both rushed from their rooms and ran to Loki's room as Pietro froze in shock in the hallway. Clint and Wanda were the first two to make it to the hallway as Tony and Bruce brought Loki to the Medical Rooms.

"What happened?" Clint asked.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up and she was like that." Pietro whispered looking at the door of Loki's room. Clint led him to the Living Room but Pietro just stared blankly forward until Tony came out of the Medical Bay.

"She's stable. Her blood pressure went so low that it almost stopped her heart and the lack of blood flow made her miscarry. We couldn't save the boy. But she's stable with the two girls." Tony said, looking at Pietro with sad eyes. But Pietro had his head in his hands, shaking as he tried not to punch something.

"Why did it happen?" Pietro asked shakily.

"Bruce and I think she accidentally took a couple of my pills for my heart instead of her own medication." Tony said.

"Why would she take your heart medication?" Pietro asked, voice growing softer but he still didn't move.

"They look alike, the cases. She was really tired last night. She could have grabbed the wrong case and took the wrong pills." Tony said.

"Can I see her? I just want to see her." Pietro asked, almost crying.

"Actually, me and Bruce were planning to send you back into the Medical Wing. We need to talk." Tony said. Pietro finally perked up and Tony waved to him and Pietro ran into the Medical Wing after Tony and followed him to a little room. "Listen, kid. I'm really sorry about doing all this. But she really loves you. The first thing she said after she found out she miscarried the boy was that she didn't need the two girls, she just needed you." Tony said.

"But the girls are okay?" Pietro asked.

"Yes, go see her. She wants you." Tony said. Pietro nodded and going in to Loki. She was laying there weak and pale, but she was smiling at him.

"How are you?" Pietro whispered, taking her hand.

"I've been better. I...uh...I love you, Pietro." Loki said, squeezing Pietro's hand as Pietro sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I love you more." Pietro said, twining their fingers together and he put his head against her hip and fell asleep against her hip as she did the same, holding his hand close to their unborn twin girls. Tony looked in at them and gave a small smile. Loki was happy with Pietro, that was all he really wanted for her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Pietro woke up to a gentle shake of his shoulder and accidentally squeezed Loki's hand, waking her up. They looked at the other person together. It was Bruce.

"Loki, we ran tests on you. It turns out you didn't take Tony's heart pills, you actually took NSAIDs. Why did you take drugs without supervision?" Bruce said.

"I had a headache and it wouldn't go away no matter what I did. So I took a couple of migraine pills. I didn't think it would hurt anything." Loki said.

"Why would you take medication without Bruce saying it was okay? You're only sixteen, Loki." Pietro said, looking at her as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And you're eighteen and would do the same exact thing if you had that kind of headache." Loki said rather rhetorically.

"Next time, please consult me or Tony about medication. You've seen what it does." Bruce said. Loki nodded and looked at Pietro with a sigh.

"I think I'm gonna have a lot more headaches after I have these girls." Loki said, Bruce gave a snicker, leaving.

"I know, me too." Pietro said, putting his head back down near Loki's hip.

"Isn't it uncomfortable, sleeping in that position?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but I don't care. As long as I'm close to you without hurting you or our daughters." Pietro said.

"The bed's big enough and I was t to you to hold me. Come on." Loki said, scooting over so he could get on the bed. Pietro carefully got on the bed, pulling Loki into his arms and running his hand through her hair.

"I love you." Pietro whispered into her hair.

"I love you more." Loki whispered back, smirking as Pietro held her closer. Loki fell asleep against him and Pietro smiled, watching her sleep until he slowly fell asleep next to her. 


	8. Chapter 8

"One week later, Loki was finally better enough to leave the Medical Wing. It was December thirteenth. Everyone went out to Central Park and was playing in the snow. Loki and Pietro were happy dancing in the snow, Bruce, Natasha, and Darcy were helping Natalie build a snowman, Jane, Pepper, Wanda were making ice forts, Thor and Vision were making snow angels, Rhodey and Sam were reading Harry Potter and Percy Jackson respectively, and Steve was avoiding the snow. Tony was watching Loki and Pietro book. He set it down and went over to Pietro and Loki.

"Can I steal a dance with this pretty girl for a moment?" Tony asked. Loki nodded to Pietro and the young man crossed his arms over his chest like a child.

"Don't hurt her." Pietro whispered to him. Tony nodded and put his hand in a neutral place on Loki's waist. Loki looked up at him.

"You want to talk about the miscarriage or what?" Loki asked.

"I was thinking of good names for you and Roadrunner's daughters and I think I've found the perfect names." Tony said.

"So, what are they?" Loki asked.

"Edmee Paris and Eevee Paige." Tony said and Loki stopped them, looking up at him in shock.

"You helped me find names?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I wanted to help you." Tony said.

"You...you're helping me?" Loki asked as Pietro took Loki from Tony.

"Yes." Tony said.

"Did he hurt you?" Pietro asked her.

"No, he helped me with the names." Loki said.

"You looked up names for me and my girlfriend?" Pietro asked him, Loki looking up at him as he called her his girlfriend and she gave a smile, face getting red.

"Yes, I wanted to help you two with something and I figured you two didn't come up with any names for the babies since I cut you off and you've been kinda busy the past few weeks between hating me and being in the Medical Wing." Tony said.

"So you helped us?" Pietro asked.

"I hope that I have." Tony said.

"The names are perfect, Pietro." Loki whispered to him.

"What are the names?" Pietro asked.

"Edmee Paris and Eevee Paige." Loki whispered, staring into Pietro's eyes, hers in a seemingly permanent state of happiness around Pietro.

"I love them, thank you Tony." Pietro said, holding Loki's hands in his own and dwarfing her. Tony smiled at the two, no matter how much it pained him to know that Loki didn't love him, she was happy and he wanted that for her. More than he wanted to torture her.


	9. Author's Note

Sorry for not updating anything for a while everyone. I've been busy with the new baby in the house. Everything you need t contact me is in my newly updated bio. My Kik is SnoweZRogers please Kik me about updates or stories or if you feel like something needs to be changed in the stories.


End file.
